The subject matter disclosed herein relates to non-invasive imaging techniques, including technique suitable for use in imaging or mapping neurological and/or neuromuscular activity.
The brain consists of functional neuronal and supporting glial cell types that integrate cohesively through mechanical, biochemical, and electrochemical interactions. The function of the brain can be largely ascribed to activities across circuits. These are organized into neural networks in the central nervous system (CNS). Many neurological disease states (e.g., mild and severe cognitive impairment, neuropsychiatric disorders, and traumatic brain injury (TBI)) may be attributed to the dysfunction of neural networks. Indeed, a multitude of neurological disorders have been characterized in which the normal connectivity of neurological circuits is disrupted, giving rise to the observed symptoms. Such disorders include TBI, multiple sclerosis (MS), and stroke, along with toxic-metabolic insults, and infectious/inflammatory disorders.
In addition to the CNS, the peripheral nervous system (PNS) plays a role in normal physiological function and a large number of disease pathologies. In particular, the PNS plays a role in monitoring the state of internal organs and regulating biological responses to infection, injury or other insult. When regulatory processes are inhibited due to injury or illness, peripheral nerve signals can exacerbate a condition, causing pain, inflammation or immune dysfunction. This type of closed loop control architecture raises the possibility that, rather than relying on pharmaceuticals or device interventions, certain conditions may be addressed more effectively by careful modulation of the peripheral nervous system. One prerequisite for modulating the PNS is the mapping and characterization of the structure and function of specific neural circuits. Such mapping and characterization does not currently exist in sufficient detail and existing imaging modalities are not suitable for mapping the activity of neural circuits with sufficient resolution.